


Archie's orders

by Birdschach



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie sends Shelly on a series for Team Aqua, but his timing could have been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archie's orders

**Author's Note:**

> A canon divergence story, that I wrote a while back. It was honestly the first Omorashi story and first fanfiction I wrote. Hope you enjoy it!

Shelly was having a less than ideal day. As a former employee of the Devon Corporation, Archie had tasked her with the modifications of Submarine Explorer 1 once Team Aqua successfully “acquired” it. But just as she had started making real progress on the planning, Archie swaggered into her office, full of his usual bravado. 

“Shelly, lass, I have some great news. We've been hearin' rumors that Professor Cozmo managed to stumble upon a meteorite during his excavations in Meteor Falls.” Archie said, excited as only a man who was rapidly progressing towards the realization of his life's dream could be. “We'll have to make a play on that, I'm afraid that means I'll have to send someone I can trust out to Fallarbor Town, to shake down Cozmo and get us that meteorite.”

“That sounds like a good job for Matt, he certainly enjoys shaking people down. That's the brute's greatest talent!” Shelly said, hoping that Archie wouldn't send her. She had a lot of work left on the plans for the submarine, and this interruption couldn't come at a worse time. She had had a lot of coffee, in the hopes that it would help her focus on her work, and maybe she could get the modifications ready, so Team Aqua could move on the final stages of their plans. 

“Aye, lass, but there's a problem there. I had to ship him off to Mt. Pyre, to follow up on rumors of some old fairy tales about colored orbs kept at the peak there, and I'd go myself, but I'll have to prepare our device out at Mt. Chimney. So this one'll be all on you, Shelly.” Archie said. “I know you're worried about the submarine, but just cut loose a bit here, pet, if we don't get all'a this sorted out, we'll have no use for the submarine anyway!”

“Hmph. Alright, Archie, you're the boss here.” Shelly replied, acting as if she was begrudgingly ceding to him. In reality, Archie could convince her of just about anything, and had always been able to. She'd been moving up the ladder at the Devon Corporation, but when she heard him speak of his ideals with such conviction, such fervor, she decided she had to follow such a man, and make his dreams a reality. “I'll head for Fallarbor Town as quickly as I can, and take one of the grunts with me.”

~X~

A few hours later, Shelly and the grunt (Shelly never could keep track of their names; there were so many, and with their uniforms, they were indistinguishable!) arrived in Fallarbor. Shelly had rushed out of the Team Aqua Hideout without much preparation at all, and hadn't taken the time to relieve herself before leaving, which she was beginning to feel was a mistake. All the coffee she had drank earlier in the day was starting to manifest, building up quite a pressure in her bladder. Sure, she could stop at a PokéMart, or Pokémon Center and use their bathrooms, but Archie had strict rules about public places, as their pollution often went straight to the precious seas and oceans. As she and the grunt approached Professor Cozmo's house, preparing to trick him into accompanying them to Meteor Falls and then taking the meteorite, she tried her best to take her mind off of the weight in her bladder, clenching her fists as she focused on the task at hand.

~X~

Once Professor Cozmo, followed by Shelly and the grunt, entered Meteor Falls, Shelly knew this day was about to get a lot worse. The cave was full of water, with its namesake waterfall roaring along in the center of the chamber. Seeing and hearing that much water was very hard on Shelly, making her feel twinges of pain, though they were still well within her control. She worried that soon, however, that might change. That soon her need might become great enough to break down her dams of resistance. But for now, Shelly decided she needed to focus on the situation at hand.

“So this meteorite you found here, you're sure it's the real deal?” Shelly asked. She was very skeptical of the rumors Archie was relying so heavily upon, a skepticism that only grew when she saw how gullible and scatterbrained Cozmo was. What kind of scientist rushes off with people he's never met at the drop of a hat simply because they're interested in his research? Sure, Shelly didn't look incredibly intimidating, though her darker skin, which she often exposed quite a bit of, and blue streaks in her hair occasionally earned a strange look, but the grunt she had brought with her? Who could look at him and not see him as a thug? But Cozmo had leapt at the chance to show off his findings, and off they went to Meteor Falls.

“Hmm, yes, I believe so, miss...Shelly, was it? I still need to run a few tests to confirm, but yes, it does appear to be a genuine meteorite! I'll have to do a lot of work to identify it properly, however.” Professor Cozmo said, holding the meteorite up to the light of the cave, with a gleam of pride in his eyes. As he held it up, it passed over the waterfall in Shelly's line of sight, which momentarily broke her concentration, causing the pressure to return fiercely. She let out a slight moan of desperation, and crossed her legs slightly, but quickly suppressed the feeling, and regained her composure. Cozmo, not exactly the best with people, simply thought she was reacting to the beauty of the meteorite. 

“Yes, it is quite beautiful, isn't it! Quite unlike anything we'd find excavating natural rock. You said your organization, Team Aqua, would be interested in funding my research?” 

“Alright, grunt, take the meteorite from our esteemed Professor Cozmo!” Shelly ordered, but just as the grunt began to move towards the professor, they heard a voice behind them.

“Give it up you bozos! Let the professor go!” Shocked, Shelly and the grunt turned to look at the new arrival. They saw not one, but two children, looking to be around 10 years old, one was a girl, black shorts, red shirt, and a large red bow. The other was a boy, also wearing black and red, with a silly looking white hat on. 

“Hahn? What's this? Who is this spoiled brat?” Shelly asked, incredulous that two children would try to stop Team Aqua. The girl turned at this moment, as she hadn't noticed her companion's arrival. 

“Brendan! You came! We've got to save Professor Cozmo from these people! There are two of them...and two of us... Brendan, please! Battle together with me!” The girl said, Shelly thought she was being painfully obvious of her feelings for the boy, practically begging him to fight beside her. The boy nodded, apparently the strong, silent type. Shelly had a feeling she could grow to like this kid, if he were about 10 years older, and not in her way. She thought he had a certain strength about him. 

“Thanks a mill!” She chirped, obviously pleased her little beau was going to battle with her.

“Ah! So even I, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, have been made a fool. Fine... Brats who don't know how to watch their mouths must be punished! I won't forgive you if you cower in fear either, Wahahaha!” Shelly said, trying to adopt Archie's confidence and bravado. She wasn't too concerned, however, how much trouble could two kids be? She'd defeat them quickly, get the meteorite to Archie, then return to the Team Aqua Headquarters, and finally be able to relieve herself. The thought of being able to piss, however, brought intense waves of pressure in her, and she had to clench her fists tightly, and focus on the imminent battle to shrug off the feeling.

“This'll be my first time battling beside you, Brendan! I've got to do my best!” The bow wearing brat said, before she and Brendan threw their Pokéballs, beginning the battle. Shelly and the grunt sent out their Pokémon as well. Though the grunt's grimer was quickly brought down by the girl's marshtomp's ground attacks, Shelly's mightyena and carvanha managed to do quite a bit of damage, taking out the girl's Pokémon, and a couple of Brendan's, but ultimately, his combusken's fighting moves were too much for carvanha. Shelly was outraged, she couldn't believe the grunt who'd accompanied her was so weak, he couldn't hold up his end in a fight against a couple of kids! Shelly's rage, coupled with watching her carvanha's water attacks, was very dangerous however. As she took a few steps back, her face contorted in a sort of sad anger, she felt a slight leak from her bladder.

“Ahhh?!” Shelly exclaimed, quickly locking down her control, before the leak could become noticeable. She quickly recovered, covering up her exclamation by adding “Did I go too easy on you?!” Acting as if the battle was her one and only concern.

“We did it, Brendan!” The bow-brat exclaimed, gaining even more hatred from Shelly as her face lit up with pride and joy. 

“If the tremendous energy of Mt. Chimney and the Meteorite are combined, we of Team Aqua can take a giant step toward the world that we dream of!” Shelly said, resorting to parroting Archie's last address to the entirety of Team Aqua as a last resort to keep both her own mind off her situation, and to keep everyone from noticing any signs of her leak. “We won't let ignorant little brats get in our way!” Not exactly in keeping with the original speech, but some flair never hurt anything! Shelly prepared to tell the grunt to take the meteorite, so they could leave this torturous cave before her problem got any worse, when a deep, eloquent voice struck out from the shadows.

“Hmph... Do these mere children give you so much trouble? You – an Admin of Team Aqua...” The bow-brat stepped forward, and quickly glanced around the cave. Shelly had no need to look to know Maxie had arrived. Maximilian, who went by Maxie to make his followers feel more comfortable with him, was the leader of Team Magma, and a former comrade of Archie's. The two had gone their separate ways, however, and they and the two teams were bitter rivals. 

“Wh-Who's there?!” Asked the bow-brat, as all of them turned to watch Maxie approach. Maxie walked up to them slowly, arms behind his back, looking as dour as ever, with two Team Magma grunts marching behind him. 

“Hmph! Even Team Magma showed their faces, huh? There's nothing to be done about it...” Shelly said, knowing that, even if her Pokémon were healthy, fighting Maxie in her current state would lead to nothing but embarassment. “Hey! Grab that Meteorite!” She commanded the grunt. 

“Aye aye!” He replied, approaching Professor Cozmo, who looked incredibly confused by all that had happened.

“Wha-wha-wha-what?!” He stammered, unable to process what was happening. 

“Come on! Hand over the Meteorite!” The grunt shouted, trying to intimidate the timid Professor into action. 

“Augh!” The Professor exclaimed, attempting to turn and run, and realizing there was nothing but a long drop into some cold water. The grunt rushed up and grabbed the Meteorite, as the bow-brat yelled “Professor!” As she rushed up to steady him.

Shelly placed one hand on her hip, trying to appear calm and confident, though she felt like she was about to burst. “Ahahaha!” She laughed, instantly regretting it, though she did manage to fight off the twinge of pressure. “Later days, brats and Team Magma! All right, time to rush to Mt. Chimney!” She said, as she and the grunt quickly turned, and sauntered out of the cave.

~X~

After a bit of a trek, which was almost too much for her, and a bumpy cable car ride that involved a lot of leg-crossing, a whimper or two, and another slight leak, still not enough to be noticeable on her blue pants, though she was sure her aqua panties were quite damp, Shelly had finally reached the top of Mt. Chimney. Finally, she could hand over the Meteorite, and Archie would allow her to return to the Team Aqua Headquarters, and work on the submarine modification plans. After a long trip to the specialized toilets Archie insisted on, a shower, and a change of clothes of course! 

“Here's your Meteorite, Archie. Maxie and a couple of kids gave us some trouble, but I still managed to nab it for you.” Shelly said. 

“Would you like me to return to our base now, and finish up the plans?” She asked, trying her hardest to not look desperate, especially in front of Archie.

“Sorry, lass, but I'm going to need you here, watching my back. Our scouts report Team Magma grunts moving on our position here, and I need you to keep them off m'back as I use the Meteorite and our device to harness Mt. Chimney's energy.” Archie said, completely oblivious to Shelly's plight, as he was too preoccupied with his preparations of Team Aqua's device.

"Aye Aye, sir! I won't let you down!” Shelly said, trying to fight back despair. She hoped with all of her heart that she was strong enough to fight off her need for just a bit longer, surely Archie couldn't take too long? She leaned against one of the warm, volcanic rocks at the peak, crossed her legs, and tried to hold her hands between her legs, buckling down for a long wait, as no one but Archie could see her, and he was much too preoccupied to notice. 

~X~

 

As the Team Magma forces arrived, Team Aqua members would pair up against them, often stalemating each other, and keeping the enemy far from Archie and the device. A few of the stronger Magma grunts disturbed Shelly, but none of them were much of a challenge to her. Her own bladder, however, was proving to be quite a battle. All the coffee she had drank that morning was fiercely fighting to get out of her, sending shots of pain throughout her, some of which caused her to double over, and fight back moans of desperation, moans she definitely could not let Archie hear.

Just as she was fighting off another wave of pressure, none other than Brendan arrived. Apparently, the brat had tracked Team Aqua to Mt. Chimney, and felt like he should stop them. “What are you doing here?! Did you follow us all the way here from Meteor Falls?! Ha! Well hey, good job, kid. OK. I admit it. You are quite the Trainer. And… To Archie… me… and all of Team Aqua, your existence is annoying! The world Archie dreams of would be a utopia for Pokémon. I can't let you get in the way of someone who's pushing on toward a perfect world! Prepare yourself! This will finally be the time that I leave that cute face of yours swollen and crying!" Shelly said, determined to defeat Brendan this time. She couldn't let him embarrass her again, especially not with Archie so nearby. This time, she wouldn't hold back at all.

~X~

“Uh. Are you telling me you've upped your game even more since last time? You're a brat with a bright future…” Shelly said, having lost to Brendan once again. She had failed both herself, and Archie. But she knew Archie could handle the brat, after all, he was the leader of Team Aqua! No child could defeat him! “My Pokémon and I don't have any strength left to fight… Go on… Go and be destroyed by Archie." And as she resigned herself to defeat, and Brendan walked past, Shelly realized she was also out of strength for her other fight. Her bladder swelled once again, the greatest wave so far, and though she crossed her legs once more, and tried to hold it in with both hands, hot piss began rushing out of her. “No, no, no, please, not now! Archie is so close, he can't see me like this!” she muttered, desperately. But her body ignored her pleas, her piss continued flowing through her hands, and turning her pants a dark shade of blue. She whimpered, desperately trying to stop the flow, while staying as quiet as possible so that she did not alert Archie, Brendan, or any of the grunts to her terrible shame. Her hot piss kept flowing for a while longer, as Shelly eventually fell to her hands and knees, too embarrassed to stand. 

Once the flow had finally stopped, Shelly looked down, and saw her pants were completely soaked. She also noticed she stood in quite a large dark patch, her shoes were dripping wet, and she felt terrible. How could a Team Aqua Admin allow this to happen to herself? Pissing herself on guard duty? When the Team's, no, the very world's future hung in the balance? She glanced over and saw Archie, as his sharpedo succumbed to Brendan's powerful Pokémon. But he hadn't used Mega Evolution. She knew any second now, Archie would attempt to battle again, this time using his full strength. But then he pulled out his phone...spoke for a moment...and began walking towards her! _No, no, I have to move, Archie can't see this...! _But Shelly was still much to weak too move quickly, and her shame and embarrassment made her freeze up.__

“Shelly, pet, what happened?” Archie asked, seeming more concerned than disgusted or angry.

“I...had too much coffee to drink, and you told us normal toilets cause too much pollution. I didn't want to disappoint you, Archie.” Shelly said, feeling as if she were about to start sobbing. Her usual vicious bravado had been broken down by her shame, and vulnerability.

"There there, lass, don't worry about that. Sharpedo, use surf, but be gentle there, ya brute!” Archie said, reassuring Shelly and commanding sharpedo. The sudden burst of water, soaking the rest of Shelly's clothes and her hair, initially infuriated her. 

"What do you think you're doing, Archie?! As if I wasn't soaked enough!” Shelly said, unable to bite back her rage at Archie, despite her respect for him.

"Aye, lass, but now it just looks like your battle with Brendan got a little too wet and wild, am I right? You and I will keep what happened here close to the chest. Nobody else'll hear about this, on that you have this sea dog's word!” Archie promised, and once Shelly realized what he had done, she laughed. 

"Thank you, Archie, for all of your help. That definitely would have been something I'd never live down!” Shelly said. Archie gave her a long hug, before sending her back to Headquarters, telling her he had a meeting at Mt. Pyre, as Matt had found the Blue Orb. When Shelly got back to Headquarters, she couldn't stop thinking of what had happened on Mt. Chimney as she showered and got changed. Now that the shame had passed, she realized that the desperation, and even her pissing herself, had been somewhat...enjoyable? Even arousing. _This might be something that warrants further exploration _, Shelly thought to herself.__


End file.
